Purpose
by TTJColeman
Summary: When you feel like your life has no meaning and the object of your obsession is in danger how far will you go to make sure that person survives? Katniss/OC Peeta/Gale AU.
1. Chapter 1

I stealthily walk through the dense forest tracking a huge black bear that I saw a mile back. It seems like it's heading towards the river. I can probably get some fish to, if I have time. When I'm about five feet away I climb a tall tree then survey the area. I'd rather not get killed because I accidentally walked into the damn thing. I'm glad I did because it's not that far away from me. In fact it's so close I can see it's eyes, not well but enough to hit it.

Pulling my bow off my shoulder I and load it with an arrow. I wait till I can see it's eye better. Focusing on the organ I release the string and pray. To my glee the arrow goes through it's eye and into the brian. The bear lets out a roar then collapses. Climbing down the tree I walk to the twitching body. Lifting it's head I snap it's neck then lift it onto my shoulders. The damn thing is so big it's feet are still dragging.

Hunting, helping carry cargo around the markets, and working in the mines has really helped me bulk up enough to carry anything. But my body is still slim looking due to my lack of proper nourishment. I only eat small quantities of meat so my diet's mainly bread, veggies, and fruits. After a few miles I reach a silver hatch. Dropping the bear I open the hatch then pick up the bear again.

This time I heft it up bridal style and carry it down the steps. I walk down a long corridor then take a left into a huge room. In the center of the room is a large steel table. Gingerly I lay the bear down on it's back then shake out my arms. Alright it's time to get to work. I pull a pair of latex gloves out of my back pocket then put them on.

Pulling out my skinning knife I start to make a shallow incision just above the pelvis. Holding the knife blade upward, to prevent cutting any organs or the intestines, I run the knife from it's pelvis to it's throat. Next I make an incision from the chest along the inside of the front legs until I reach the paws. Stopping at the base of each front paw I find the joint where the wrist-bone reaches the base of the paw.

I set down the skinning knife before pulling out my dagger, which has a sharp serrated back. Using the serrated side I cut through the joint to separate the wrist from the body.

Switching back to the skinning knife I make the same incision I did on the arms on it's hind legs. Like before I sever the bone between the wrist and body.

As cautiously as I can I work my skinning knife between the hide and the flesh to separate it from the body. I continue till it is free from the carcass. Picking up my serrated dagger I use it to separate the head from the body.

Laying the hide out on the floor, fur down. I take off my gloves off then throw them away. Grabbing a new pair I put them on before getting my bag of salt and a few glass jars. After rubbing the entire skin side of the hide with 20 pounds of salt I turn back to the headless and pawless carcass, covered in layers of white fat.

Now it is time for the more laborious task, butchering the beast. Since this room was once a morgue it is cold enough to keep it the meat in good condition. Using my dagger I cut off the outer, jelly-like, fat. I carefully shave off the fat chunks, getting as close to the red bear meat as possible.

I put the excess fat In a jar to sell at the hobbs, along with the fur, and paws. Putting down the knife I pick up my steel hand saw. After sawing the sternum down the middle I split the rib cage into two halves. Setting down the saw I separate the tenderloin from it. Next I cube them and set them aside.

Again I pick up my dagger then insert the knife just under the rib meat, on the outside of the animal's rib cage. Running my knife along the flesh and the rib bones the start peeling off the rib meat.

I strip the rest of meat from the carcass then cube the meat. After rubbing each piece down with some salt I wrap them in white wax paper, which I keep in a drawer on the side of the table. When I finish wrapping each piece I toss it into a plastic bucket under the table. I do the same with the organs but I put them in separate jars. Well except for the heart that I keep aside and mark with words. As soon as I finish I take off my gloves then hose down the table and bones. I can sell the other organs and bones to the butcher. He likes to cook with the them.

Letting out a tired sigh I pick up the meat bucket and heart before heading for the stairs on the other side of the room. These stairs lead to a wooden door, which leads to the basement of my home. I open the door then make my way up another stairscase to the first floor. Exiting my home I find that it's still dark out. As quickly as I can I travel to each house in the steams and knock on the windows three times.

The men of the houses come to the door then look at me. They always smile and take the meat, with soft thank yous. When I get to homes that consist of families that lost a loved one to the mines I sneak in through the window. I leave three pieces of meat on the table or counter then leave. When I get to the Everdeen house I set down two pieces of meat and the heart. On the organ I wrote for Katniss.

Finally I break into the miner's mess hall and leave the rest of the meat, minus four pieces, in the freezer.

Finally finished I head to my "great Uncle", Avon Mellark's, bakery. He lives in a three bedroom house above the bakery with his son Flint, daughter-in-law Niobe, and their son Peeta. I pull out my keys then unlock the door and walk in.

"I was wondering when you'd get here Tor." The old man says as he prepares the morning bread.

He's tall and rather old for an inhabitant of district 12. His once golden blonde, shoulder length, hair is now silver. He has a few wrinkles on his weary face but they don't seem to be taking away from his handsomeness. My emerald green eyes meet his lively crystal blues. Smirking I set the meats on a counter by the stove.

"It's bear meat so you have to be careful cooking it."

He lightly taps my golden blonde head then chuckles, "I know how to cook bear boy. Now get up stairs and take a shower. Get yourself cleaned up before breakfast. After you can sleep in my bed."

With a chuckle of my own I head up the stairs and into his room. The walls are white and always clean. The floors are polished red wood. Against the left wall is a long red oak dresser with family pictures on it. In the middle of the room against the wall across from the door is a king sized bed. It's covered with a black sheet and pillow cases. Atop the sheets is a big fluffy thick caramel comfiture. On it is a formal outfit for me to wear to the reaping.

It consists of a white button down shirt, black slacks with a silver button and zipper, black dress socks, a white compression tank top, black boxers, and black suspenders. Everything looks brand spanking new and fancy. I can't help but frown as I look at the outfit, a gift from my deadbeat parents no doubt. Gathering up the cloths I put them on the dresser. Stripping off my dirty clothes I head to the adjoining bathroom.

Pop-pop is the only one with a private bathroom but he lets me use it. It's got big black tiles on the floor and smaller ones halfway up the wall. The rest of the wall is an Ivory white color, like the sink and toilet against the right wall. In the center of the room is a small eggshell white tub with a steel shower head and curtain rod. There are two curtains on the rod. On is an outer clear white plastic curtain. The other is made of a black waterproof, silk like, fabric with red flames on it. My grandma gave him those curtains, bought them from district 1 before she came to twelve.

I can't help but tear up as I think about her. I've never been able to cope with her death, not well at leat. With a sigh I walk to the tub then turn on the water. Since all the water here is hot around this time I have no choice but to take a hot shower. As I step into the tub I make sure the curtains are completely closed before I grab my lufa. Pop-pop likes to use this special liquid body wash he gets from the mayor. It smells strong but has a beautiful scent. I can't really describe it cause I've never smelled anything so good before, that and it doesn't have a label on it so I don't know what it is.

Pouring a decent amount on my lufa I start to scrub my body clean. I scrub till my skin turns red then rinse my body off. Placing my lufa back on the hook I pick up the two in one shampoo and conditioner. It doesn't have a scent but it does make my scalp feel nice. I squeeze a small glob into my left hand then set the bottle down. Wetting my hair a bit I rub the liquid through it. My hair is short so washing it is really quick. After rinsing out my hair I turn off the shower. Opening the curtain I see that the door to the bedroom is open. On the bed is a white towel and a tray of food.

Smiling I step out of the tub then enter the room and grab the towel. After drying off I apply the lotion and deodorant left on the dresser. I then pull on my socks, boxers, and tank top before sitting on the bed. Pulling the plate into my lap I examine the tray. It consists of a slice of buttered toast, some scrambled eggs, a bowl of milk and cornbread, and four thin strips of meat.

I slowly eat my food then carry the tray down stairs. Sitting at the small round dinner table is Flint, Pop-pop's son. He looks like his father just younger and huskier. His face isn't wrinkled and his hair is still the color of warm honey. The man smiles at me as I come down.

"I'll take that." He says as he stands up and reaches for my plate.

I give it to him and watch as he hands it to his wife, Niobe. Since she was already washing the dishes she cleans the plate off quick. She's a gorgeous woman with a nice curvy figure. Her skin is a light olive tone and doesn't seem to have a single blemish. She has long dirty blond hair that really looks great with her grayish blue eyes. Niobe is a really nice woman, the complete opposite of her mom. I honestly don't know how someone so good came out of someone so evil. None of us really do actually, we're just happy she's so great.

"So what time did you get here?" Flint asks while sitting back down.

I shrug then look to Pop-pop for an answer.

"Boy got here an hour ago." He says for me before eating a spoonful of eggs.

"Really? What were you doing all night?" Niobe inquiries.

"Taking down a bear." I reply as I put my plate I the sink.

She places her hand on my arm as she looks me over.

"Are you alright?" She asks in a motherly tone.

If I had a family it would be the Mellarks. They all love me like I'm their own. Flint thinks of me as the baby brother he never had. Niobe see me as the firstborn son she lost to illness. Peeta thinks of me as the older brother he never knew he almost had. Avon sees me as a new son for him to take care of, since Flint is to old and Peeta has Flint. Yeah it's weird and mixed up but I love it.

"I'm fine." I respond while giving her a kind smile.

This causes her to brighten up as she sits beside me.

"Great. Go get some sleep kid, you need it" Flint say before heading out the back door.

"He's right go on boy sleep in today, it's not like you have work." Pop-pop states.

"Plus we already plan to let you and Peeta sleep till 11:40. All children deserve to get all the rest they can on Reaping day." Niobe says sullenly.

With a nod I walk back up the stairs and into Pop-Pop's room. I close the door then walk to the bed. As I get under the covers I realize just how sleepy I really am. Laying my head on the pillow I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

In my dreams I see myself laying down with Katniss by my side. I've always had a huge crush on her, ever since I first saw her at school. We never got a chance to talk to each other because I was two grades ahead of her and really shy. Outside of school she never noticed me, but I always notice her. I'm always there for her no matter what.

When she was getting picked on by two older market boys I beat them up for her. I injured my prize goats so I could sell it to her for next to nothing. When she passed out in the freezing rain five winter's ago I carried her to my home. I put her in my bed and put three thick blankets on her so she could warm up. While she slept I got her a new warm outfit and made her a food basket. It had enough cheese, milk, bread, meat, and fish to last her family for a month.

I could have spoke to her then but I was to shy and scared she'd reject me like everyone else, with exception of the Mellarks and my grandma. So I hid, everytime, and watched her. I'm always watching to help her and because I'm slightly obsessed with her.

"RAPTOR!"

My body jerks upright. Standing at the foot of my bed is Flint.

"Hey sleepy head it's lunch time." He announces.

"Alright let me just get dressed."

He nods then leaves the room. With a yawn I stand up and stretch out. Walking to the dresser I grab my shirt and pull it on. After buttoning it up I slip into the slacks and tuck the shirt into them. Once I fasten the button and pull up the zipper I sit on the bed and slip on my, newly polished, black boots. When I'm finished tying up the laces I stand and head out the room.

Niobe, Flint, and Peeta are sitting at the table. There is a empty seat beside Peeta with a plate in front of it. The plate has a hefty cut of meat with mashed potatoes and corn. Beside it is a tall glass of lemonade.

"Wow how much meat did you used." I comment as I sit.

"Pop-pop brought home a whole roasted pig for us to celebrate your last reaping." Flint informs.

"We're planning to have a feast for you." Niobe interjects.

They don't like to think about us being Reaped. To them Peeta and I have no chance of being reaped, which is true. The reaping is geared to punish the poor.

You see every year, each district holds a reaping ceremony. There are two large glass balls that contain slips of paper, one for boys and one for girls. They hold the names of every child, ages 12-18, in the district. Every year your name is added once so by eighteen your name will have be in there seven times. Now here's where it gets unfair.

Each kid can choose to add their name more times in exchange for tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. Each tessera has enough oil and grain to supply one family member with food for one year. If you're poor those rations are the difference between life and death. Katniss, at sixteen, has already had her name put in twenty times. While Peeta has had his put in five. My name has been put in seven times. Gale Hathaway, Katniss best friend who is also eighteen, has had his name put in forty-two times.

To say the odds are in our favor is an understatement. It's highly unlikely that someone from the Seams won't be reaped. If I were more confident I would have told her not to. I would have put my name in a thousand times for her.

"I have to go." I state before standing.

I pick up my plate and the juice then walk out the open back door. As quickly as I can, without dropping anything, I walk to the Everdeen house. Prim is peeking out the window, most likely looking for Katniss. When her blue eyes land on me she seems rather shocked. I don't know how people can always seem so shocked to see me. Yes I'm the tallest and bulkiest boy in the district. Plus it's blatantly obvious I don't belong here.

Here there are two groups of people, the miners and the merchants. Each group have specific traits that separate them from each other. Residents of the Seam have dark hair, grey eyes, and an olive complexion. While Residents of the merchant area have paler skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I don't have any of these traits.

My skin is porcelain with the slightest bit of a sun tan, from my work outside. I have green eyes that seem to get lighter and darker depending on my emotions, usually they're an emerald color. Yes my hair is blonde but it's a lustrous gold color that seems to glow in the sunlight, or so Peeta says. The merchants usually have dull blonde hair. Even Flint's caramel waves are lackluster compared to mine. These distinctive traits mark me for what I truly am, a district 1 reject.

No one here even bothers to speak to me except the Mellarks. I have no friends at all and whenever I'm in the Seam my peers glare at me. Younger kids, like Prim usually seem shocked by my uncommon appearance. Only the mine workers respect me because I've been working in the mines since I was twelve. Also I help them feed their families.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asks.

Turning I see Katniss and her best friend Gale. Looking over him I can't help but notice that I'm taller and more muscular. However my body is thinner and curvy, due to my "ailment". Suddenly the door opens revealing Mr. Everdeen.

"Hello Raptor. Is that for the girls?" She asks.

Looking at the huge plate and to tall glass I realize one person won't be able to eat all of this. With a bashful smile I nod. The woman takes them with a sweet thank you before ordering Katniss inside. The girl scoffs but enters none the less. Gale glares at me as I walk past him. I pick up my pace and jog all the way to my basement.

I have at least thirty minutes to kill so I might as well sell the rest of my stuff. Pulling the black plastic box from under the table I quickly fill it with the jars of fat, organs, bones, paws, head, and hide. I might just sell all these items to the merchants for money, I don't have time to haggle and bargain. After closing the box I heft it onto my shoulder then make my way upstairs.

I exit my home and walk all the way to the merchant area, more specifically the Butcher shop.

"Hello Raptor, what do you have there?" He asks as I place the container on his counter.

Rather than answer I open the box and let him examine the items inside. He takes the organs and bones then gives me twenty bucks. It may not seem like a lot but here a twenty is equivalent to a hundred dollars.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I say as I pick up my box.

I walk out of his shop then head to the tailor's shop. When I walk into the store he comes right to me.

"What do you have today boy?" He asks in a snobbish tone.

Before I cane set the box down he opens it. With a smirk he takes the fur and paws then slips fifteen bucks in my pocket.

"Go away before you run off what little customers I have." He hisses while closing my box.

I roll my eyes then exit his store. All I have left is the head and I know one person who will want it. When I reach the big house near the square I set the box down and knock on the oak double doors. Before anyone answers people start to fill the streets. Damn I'll have to get my money later.

With a sigh I join the crowd of people heading to the square. There are bright banners hanging on the buildings but they don't take away from the grimness in the air. The vultures, I mean camera crews, perched on the rooftops aren't really helping to lighten the mood. It's a pity cause the square is really the only peaceful place here. Especially on a star studded night when it's vacant and lit by a beautiful full moon. I love to come out here and lay down when my day gets to stressful, which is pretty much every day for me.

When I reach my designated roped area, in the front with the other eighteen year olds, I wait for the reaping to begin. The space only gets tighter as my peers crowd into our area. Looking around I see Peeta standing in the sixteen year olds area. He looks so nervous I wanna walk over and hug him. I should have said something kind to him before I left.

With a sigh I look down then back up at the stage in front of the justice building. There are three chairs on the right side of the stage and a podium in the center. Two of the three chairs are filled. In one seat is Mayor Undersee. He's a tall balding man with a slight pudgy belly. Next to him sits our districts Capital escort, Effie Trinket. She has on a spring green suit and her hair is a fusha pink this year. They mutter while looking back at the empty seat. As soon as the clock strikes two the mayor stands and walks to the podium.

He begins to tell the history of Panem. Of course he goes through the long version starting with the disasters that destroyed what was once know as North America. Panem rose from it's ashes starting with the perfect Capital then thirteen districts. Well there use to be thirteen districts.

See even back then the Capital was corrupt, so much so the districts rebelled. District 13, the district that lead the rebellion, was destroyed to keep the defeated twelve from trying again.

To add insult to injury the Capital created the Treaty of Treason. They claim they did it so we don't forget the rebellion, better know as the Dark Days. Really it's just a show of how big their dick is, I mean how powerful they are. This "treaty" orders the twelve districts to provide one child of each sex to participate in what they call the Hunger Games.

These participant are called tributes and there are usually 24 to start. The only time there were more was during the second Quarter Quell, the twenty-fifth year mark of the districts defeat. Each district had to provide four tributes that year. Anyway theses tributes are imprisoned in an "out doors" area, which just so happens to have cameras all over the place, with a specific and deadly environment. For almost a month and a half the tributes must fight to the death till only one is left. This "Victor" is rewarded with a life of luxury in his or her district until he or she dies.

All of this is there way to keep us in check. They take kids and force them to kill each other while everyone watches. Some are brutalized others fall victim to the environment they are in. There may have been a suicide once or twice but I don't really know, I never watch the Games.

That however has nothing to do with the Game itself just some personal baggage I can't really shake.

"Here is a list of all the victors from district 12. Doe Wiltshire and Haymitch Abernathy."

That's a shame in the past seventy-four years district twelve has only had two Victors. One was a butchers daughter who won the tenth Hunger Game sixty-four years ago. The second is a forty year old drunk. His father was a merchant but everyone refuses to talk about him or the rest of Haymitch's family. When I asked Pop-pop about them he said they paid for his sins in the game.

The only living victor stumbles onto the stage a drunken mess, like usual. He's hollering about how he needed a strong drink or something. I can't really tell through his slurred vocabulary. He flops into the third empty seat. Everyone claps dutifully, because if you don't you get beat for being rude. Haymitch, completely dazed and confused, starts trying to hug Effie. She just barely slips out of his grasps causing him to fall off his seat.

Both the Mayor and Effie look embarrassed at the his antics. I must admit I'm kinda embarrassed to. All of this is televised for the other districts and the capital to watch. His antics are making us look bad.

"Now I give the floor to Effie Trinket."

The woman bounces over to the podium as the mayor rushes back to his seat. She's overly chipper, as usual, I'm guessing she doesn't know that Haymitch knocked her wig to the side a bit. She'll probably hit him later. Like usual I tune out her bullshit by looking for Katniss.

I don't see here but I do see Peeta again. His eyes meet mine causing us both to smile.

"Ladies first!" Effie announces, drawing my attention back to her.

I watch as she she reaches in the glass bowl and pulls out a single paper slip.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She announces.

My heart sinks because I know what's going to happen next. Prim is Katniss's little sister, my love would never let anything bad happen to her.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A broken voice yells.

My heart shatters into a thousand tiny pieces. Katniss steps forward as the Peacekeepers surround her.

"Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um." Effie pauses to think for a moment.

"What does it matter? Let her come forward." The Mayor says in a pained tone.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Prim calls as she clutches Katniss's waist.

The older girl tries to push her little sister away but the girl refuses to let her go. Gale walks over to them and grabs Prim. Katniss walks up to the stage then ascends the few steps to stand in front of everyone.

"Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What is your name?" The woman asks joyfully.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

I kinda want to slap the naivety out of this poor women. She must honestly believe that these games are glorious. Looking back at Katniss I can't help but marvel at how strong and confident she looks. As tears leak from my eyes I touch the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips then hold it out to her. The rest of the crowd slowly follows suit.

When we lower our hands I see her demeanor change. She's on the verge of tears, I can tell.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" Haymitch yells while standing up.

He staggers over to Katniss then slings his arm over her shoulder.

"I like her sh-she has...SPUNK!"

The man then turns to the camera and yells, "More than you!"

Suddenly he plummet off stage knocking himself unconscious. While the camera zooms in on him Katniss wipes away her tears.

"What an exciting day!" Effie pipes, trying to spin the situation.

"But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

The woman reaches into another bowl then pulls out a ne slip. She unfolds it then reads.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I look at the boy his face looks like the life has been drained out of him. He straightens himself up then starts walking up to the stage.

"Ah now would anyone like to volunteer to take his place?" Effie asks.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call while stepping forward.

Effie's eyes light up when she sees me.

"Two volunteers in district 12 how wonderful!" The Escort boasts.

Peeta looks at me as tears seep from his eyes. While I walk up to the stage he steps down. We meet each other half way then he hugs me.

"I'm sorry." The boy whispers in my ear.

I kiss his temple then pull away. Taking a deep breath I walk up the steps and stand beside Katniss. Effie grabs my hand then pulls me up to the podium.

"Please oh valiant tribute tell us your name?"

"Raptor Herveaux." I state.

Her eyes widen as she looks at me.

"Herveaux? Are you related to Lord, Sapphire, Gloss, and Cashmere Herveaux?" She inquiries.

"Yes. Lord and Sapphire are my parents. Gloss and Cashmere are my older siblings." I confirm.

"How dose a district 1 boy end up here?"

"Effie save some questions for Caesar why don't you." I chuckle in a charming tone.

She smiles then nods. I step back so I'm standing beside Katniss. I wonder if she knows me. Or is she worried about what I'll do in the games. Looking at her I meet her grey eyes, there's fear in them. No Katniss please don't be scared of me, I'll never hurt you.

"Now shake hands you two." The mayor orders softly.

I slowly approach the girl then take her hand. Our eyes meet again and I try as hard as I can to show my true intentions. She squeezes my hand then releases it.


	3. Chapter 3

As we step away from each other the anthem ends. The moment it does we are taken into custody. Not like criminals with handcuffs or anything. We're just lead to separate private rooms in the Justice Building by peacekeepers. I'm sure tributes have tried to escape a time or two, especially the young ones.

With a sigh I flop down on the puffy red velvet chair in my room. Looking over the room I can't help but wonder if this rooms luxury is half as lovely as in district 1. The thick maroon carpet, the clean white walls with mahogany wood trim, and the clean sparkling mirror across from me. My eyes examine my face. I look so much like my older siblings, more so Cashmere, it's ridiculous. The only difference between me and them is that I inherited our mother's emerald green eyes.

Suddenly the door opens. I stand up as Niobe rushes in. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me to her as she sobs. Peeta hugs me from the side and rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around them and give them a soft squeeze. Flint pulls them away then takes Niobe into his arms. The woman buries her face in his chest and continues to sob.

"Thank you Tor, for volunteering for Peeta. You are a great man who can definitely win it." The man says in a tone I've never heard him speak in before.

It's like a mix between broken and confident. His eyes are so sad I have to turn away from him. Looking at Peeta I see that he has composed himself, though his stance is still sullen. Placing my hand on his shoulder I give it a light squeeze.

"Hunt for the Seam while I'm gone. Use my house just like I showed you. And tell Gale how you feel, you may not have a chance later, ok?"

He nods then gives me another hug. We pat each other on the back then pull away. A strong hand squeezes my shoulder causing me to turn around. Pop-pop is standing behind me with soft tearful eyes. He holds up a white paper bag.

"I got you some snicker doodles, I know they're your favorite." He says.

I take the bag and pull out a big cookie. It's warm and soft, probably fresh out the oven. After taking two more out I give the bag back to him.

"Will you give the rest to Katniss, she likes them too."

He nods then retakes the bag.

"Hey can you lot look after the Everdeen family for me. I'm not saying you should give them hand outs. However you could hire Prim to help around the bakery and pay her with food."

Pop-Pop nods in agreement Then pulls me into a tight hug.

"Raptor." Niobe mutters as she touches my shoulder.

I look at her tear streaked face and sad eyes. She holds up her hand with her palm out. As I step away from Pop-pop I look at a small gold pin in the center of her hand. It's shaped like a four leaf clover. Each leaf is shaped like a heart and hollow in the center. Under the hearts is the general shape of the clover with a stem. In the center of the clover is a silver circle with an amethyst gem. The gem is held in place by four silver studs.

"Wear this as your token, four heats to remind you of us. That way you can carry our love with you, till you come home." She says in a broken voice.

I nod as she tries to pin it to my shirt. Her shaky hands make the task impossible for her to complete. Placing my hands on top of her's I give her a soft smile. She takes a deep breath then composes herself a bit. This must be terrible for her, I'm supposed to be the replacement for her lost son not another lost son. The woman finally pins it to my shirt then gets on her tip toes and kisses my forehead.

The door opens and a Peacekeeper steps in.

"Your time is up." He says while gesturing for them to leave.

They all give me one last hug before leaving. With a sigh I sit in the chair and eat my cookies. No one else will come, no one else cares for me enough to visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it's time to go they lead me to a black car. Katniss is already sitting patiently inside. A Peacekeeper opens the door and gestures for me to enter. I get in and sit beside the small girl. It's a short and quiet ride from the Justice Building to the train station.

The station is swarming with reporters and their cameras. As soon as the car is parked they turn their cameras to us. Looking at Katniss I notice that she seems almost board. She's so strong and good at masking her emotions. A smile tugs at my lips as I mentally marvel over her.

We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras soak up our images. The both of us are so strong but in two different ways. Her emotionally and mentally, as she has not shown any emotion, save that one lone tear that only I saw. Me I am all muscle with a last name that carries some weight.

Finally we are allowed inside and the doors close. The inside is luxurious to the max, but what else would you expect from a high-speed Capitol train. Effie walks up behind us. She wraps her left arm around Katniss's shoulder and her right high around my waist, that's as high as her arm can go without this looking awkward.

"Alright you will each have your own sleeping quarters that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. Raptor your room is to the right. Katniss yours is to the left. There are drawers filled to the brim with fine clothes. Find something nice for supper, which is in an hour."

The woman pats my side and Katniss's shoulder then scurries off. Katniss and I walk to our rooms. All the doors are automatic so all I have to do is step forward and it opens. As soon as mine closes I look around the room.

The walls are a sky blue color and the plush carpet is black. In the center of the room, against the right wall, is a massive bed that could fit all four Mellarks, my gran, the Everdeens, and myself. It's covered with a black silk sheet and a thick dark blue velvet blanket. There are over twenty dark blue velvet pillows arranged perfectly atop the head of the bed.

Across from the bed is a big oak dresser, stained blue, with six drawers. Beside the dresser is a door like the others on the train. I walk to the door and it opens. It's pretty much a giant closet with all sorts of outfits, thousands it seems, hanging from the rails on the walls. Against each wall is just as many pairs of shoes, all formal and polished. In the center of the room is a full length mirror and a small velvet chair. This is just plain old ridiculous. Families in the Seams barely have anything to wear and yet this train has billions of cloths.

Scoffing I walk out of the room. On the wall across from the entrance door is a third door. Entering this one I find a massive bathroom. It has medium sized silver and gold colored floor tiles. The walls are a soft cream color with a caramel border at the bottom. On the left side of the room is a marble toilet with a gold seat and handle. Beside it is a matching sink with a deep dip, gold knobs, and a long gold faucet. In a crystal glass beside one of the knobs is an electric toothbrush. Directly in front of me is a five-foot deep sunken in tub. It's made of marble and has two gold knobs and a gold faucet on the right edge.

Wow over kill much? Seriously what's with all the gold? Sighing I walk further in. On the wall to my right is a row of racks with different colors of hair dye. I walk over to the wall then examine the colors. One color catches my eyes, midnight black.

Grabbing the box I read the instructions. It's pretty simple I just have to use it like I use the shampoo and conditioner; apply to hair, wash, rinse, and repeat twice. Setting it down by the tub I start to strip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick bath I drain and climb out of the tub. Grabbing the puffy white towel, neatly folded behind the faucet, I dry myself off then tie it around my waist. I walk to the mirror hanging over the sink and smile. This new color reduces my similarity to my siblings and father. Now it would be hard to see the relation unless I were to stand next to them.

Smiling I smooth my hair back then exit the room. Walking into my dressing room I notice a small table beside the door. It has a bottle of lotion and a stick of deodorant on it. I take off my towel then grab the lotion. As I apply it I examine the clothes. Full suits hang from the walls covering the few dressers in the room. After applying my deodorant I walk to one of the dressers.

It has a small shirt carved into the side of the wood. Each drawer has a different type carved into it. I open the one with a tank top on it. Inside are a variety of tanks with different colors, styles, and fabrics. I grab the first one I see.

It's a white cotton top that is nice and tight. Next I open the drawer filled with short sleeved crow-neck tops. I pull out a black shirt then slip it on. It's loose but still fits pretty nice.

Walking around I look at each dresser. I find the sock and pants dresser before the boxers dresser. From them I grab a pair of black ankle socks and faded blue jeans. When I get to the underwear drawer I get a pair of black silk boxers.

After putting on the rest of my outfit I walk out of the dressing room. Walking back into the bathroom I pick up my shirt then unpin the gold clover. I pin the clover to my new shirt then exit the room.

I walk through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished paneled walls. There's a table covered by crystal dishes. All the money and supplies it took to make these could have been used to help the poor districts. That just shows how selfish the capital is.

"Oh I was just going to get you." Effie says as she helps Haymitch into his seat.

He grabs her butt causing her to slap the hell out of him.

"How dare you!" She scoffs as she walks off.

"WHAT I WAS JUST BEING- Is she gone?"

I look down the corridor then nods. He walks over to the bar and gathers a few bottles.

"I'm going to take a nap." He says before walking off.

Rolling my eyes I take his seat. Effie walks into the room with Katniss. She looks so beautiful in her dark green shirt and loose jeans, I can't help but stare. When she reaches the table I jump up and pull out her chair. She looks at me with a raised brow and pursed lips. This causes me to do the same with Effie's chair, to make it seem like a normal habit for me.

"Thank you Raptor." Effie says in a forcefully flirtatious way.

I give her a sweet smile then sit down.

"Where is Haymitch?" she asks, slightly alarmed by his absence.

"He said something about taking a nap." I inform.

She sighs in a sort of crestfallen manor.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," She says.

Her tone is sort of protective, like she's covering for him. The three of us sit in silence as our dinner is served to us, in courses. Every now and again Effie will warn us to leave room. I eat slow but I make sure to eat everything in front of me. To me wasting food is shameful. To many good people die of starvation every day.

"At least, you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." Effie announces.

It seems like an after though to her. Like her mind is wrapped up in something else, so much so she hasn't touch her food. Then her attention shifts to Katniss, who has forgone all forms of table manors. That comment must have pissed her off, but I think that's why Effie said it. She needs a way out of her own head.

"You two should get some rest, you can watch the other reapings on the television in your chambers." Effie says when we finish.

With a nod Katniss and I stand as the woman gathers the leftovers onto a tray. For a moment I hang back and watch as she gracefully carries the tray to the other side of the train, where Haymitch disappeared. Turning I enter my room and take off my shirt and pants.

Slipping under my covers I look around but see no TV. There is, however, a remote under the center pillow. I examine it for a moment then hit a big square gold colored button at the top. The dresser across from me hums as a TV slowly rises from it. It's a long sleek black flat TV with a slight curve to it. Hitting the red power button I turn it on.

Sure enough the reapings are playing. It starts with District one, the luxury district. Like usual the two tributes volunteer. Gran told me that the past Victors have created a school where they train kids for the games. The best girl and boy are picked by the council of victors then volunteer during the reaping. Looking at these two I don't understand why they were picked.

The first tribute is the boy, Marvel Glacion, who is tall but skinny. Unlike me he seems to have no muscle. However there is a sort of darkness in his green eyes, the boy is a trouble maker. Next is the girl, Glimmer Von Bueler, who is extremely attractive and that's about it. Neither of them look like a real threat but maybe that's why they were picked. Maybe they want the other careers to over look them so they can strike like the snakes that they are.

After the anthem plays the next reaping starts. It's district 2, the masonry district. Now their tributes seem more like careers. Their boy, Cato Opalex, is a brawny sixteen year old with dark eyes that seem eager to kill. The younger girl beside him, Clove Brixstin, is also fit with equally sinister eyes. These two are predators, born and trained to kill. I'm gunna have to take them out personally because I doubt anyone else will be able to.

Next up is district 3, the technology district. Their male tribute, Glitch Trigon, is a gangly boy with messy ginger hair and quick silver eyes. It's almost like he's analyzing everything around him. The girl, Teay Grovis, is skinny and has shoulder length black hair. Her face is blank as is her stare, it's like she's a robot.

There's a soft knock at my door causing me to turn away from the tv.

"Come in!" I call.

The doors open to reveal a disheveled Effie. Her wig is twisted and her pretty cloths are stained with a thick and smelly brownish green chunky liquid. I quickly turn off the TV so I can focus on her.

"Can you help me clean up Haymitch, he's thrown up all over his Chambers and me?" She asks.

With a nod I stand and walk over to her. She leads me the other side of the train then into a chamber that looks just like mine. Only this room has vomit all over it. Haymitch is passed out on the floor in a pool of vomit.

"He had a little mishap. Could you bathe him while I get cleaned up?"

I nod causing her to squeal in delight before skipping out of the room. Looking back at my "mentor" I can't help but feel disgusted and sad for him. Whatever happened after and during his game really fucked him up.

Stepping forward I lean down and lift the man up. I wrap my arm around his waist and put his arm around my neck. This is gunna be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After washing and dressing Haymitch I carry him back to my room. I gingerly lay him down on my bed, under the covers then tuck him in. Walking into my dressing room I grab a new pair of boxers, a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and another shirt.

Rather than take another bath I switch my cloths. Exiting my chambers I head straight to the bar. The whole time I was washing Haymitch I started to think about the other tributes and their mentors. Then a thought hit me, one that I have never had before, my parents and siblings are victors which means two of them could be mentors. If that happens then the Gamemakers are gunna try to exploit my abandonment for more ratings. They might even have all four of them come so we can have a reunion on Caesar's show.

After that I realized something much more important, I need a drink. Standing behind the bar I grab a crystal glass then examine the assortment of alcohol. Once I see a bottle of red wine I grab it and a bottle of vodka before I go back to my room.

I like really red wine. Pop would always have Peeta and I drink a glass when we weren't reaped. As for the vodka well I use to sneak a cup from Pop-pop's stash when I had a really, really, bad day. Today definitely counts as a really, really, bad day.

I wonder how they're doing right now. I know Pop and Flint will be strong but I'm really worried about Peeta and Niobe. They are so kind hearted and, at times, fragile. With a sigh I enter my room and walk to the side of the bed far from Haymitch. After setting the items down on the night stand beside the bed I get under the covers and turn my TV back on.

I pick up my glass pour some wine into it then take a sip. Since the reaping is on in a loop I will be able to keep sizing up my opponents.

As I pour anther glass the train stops to refuel. The soft jerk causes Haymitch to stir. He turns to me, sniffing the air, with sleepy half closed eyes. When he sees my glass and the bottle beside me he starts to roll towards me. Once he's right beside me, which is way too close if you ask me, he sits up.

"If you give me some of that you'll be my favorite." He bribes.

"If I give you some I won't get any or you might die." I retort while rewatching district 3's reaping.

"If I get a cup will you share?" He ask.

"Sure." I agree.

I highly doubt he'll be able to get to the bar and back without passing out along the way. Effie could take him from there. The man gets up and scratches his butt through his silk grey pajama bottoms. Effie left them on the dresser, which didn't have vomit on it, for me to put on him along with a pair of boxers. He staggers out of my room allowing me to focus on the TV, on my new enemies.

From district 4, the fishing district, is a thin tan skinned, but very well muscled, boy with a buzzed head. He has a perfectly symmetrical face with bug eyes, full lips, and a small nose. All in all he looks like a fish with big ears. His name is Gar Hucksher and he is the same age as me. The girl has bronze colored skin that covers her lean muscular frame. Her ginger hair is cut so it hangs above her slightly broad shoulders. She to has a symmetrical face like the boy but her almond eyes and narrow nose takes away from the fishy look. Her name is Piraiba Elieos.

The two from district 5 are both very thin and young with ginger hair. There is nothing menacing about them. The girl, Peyton Flickerwit, seems kinda sketchy with her shifty doe like amber eyes. The boy is well...he's a boy named Lukas Misbah.

The tributes from districts six, eight, and nine are just as un impressive as the boy from district 5, almost all of their tributes cried. Since district seven is the lumber district both of their tributes are as fit as careers but they also seem underweight for their bulk. The same can be said about the kids from district ten, who have worked with livestock all their lives. However those tributes look more health, if I didn't know any better I'd think they were from one of the career districts. When they get to district eleven the one of the tributes catches my eye. Oddly enough it isn't the dark skinned boy with muscles like an ox.

The one that catches my eye is a slight shy looking girl. She has tear-filled brown fawn like eyes and brown skin. Her hair is black and curly with a silver blue ribbon tied around it. My heart stutters as I watch her walk up the steps. Her Escort calls, no pleads, for someone to volunteer for her but there is nothing but silence and a faint sobbing. Her name is Rue and she shall be my first victim. At least I'll make sure its painless.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raptor!"

I jerk upright and find Effie Standing in my doorway. Her eyes are filled with disappointed. She doesn't say anything instead she just storms away. With a sight I throw off my covers. As I start to stand my head starts swinging so I sit back down and bow my head. Once I feel a bit steadier I stand up then exit the room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH HIM FOR ONE MINUTE AND NOW YOU'VE GOT HIM DRINKING!" Effie yells.

Haymitch looks at me with a bright smile.

"It's not his fault my Pop-pop use to let me drink a glass during our family dinner, after the reaping. I didn't want anyone to catch me so I took the bottle and a glass into my room." I lie.

"What about the vodka?"

I shrug then sit beside Haymitch. She looks at the man then me and glares. With a quick spin she walks back down the hall.

"Feeling hungover?" Haymitch asks as he sips whatever alcohol is in his cup.

"Not really." I state as I start to make my plate.

"You know Haymitch you should thank me and Raptor for cleaning you up last night." Effie says as she reenters the room.

She walks straight to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup.

"Yeah right. The only reason I threw up was because you were trying to strip me and I felt disgusted. Then you blinded me with your ridiculously white teeth causing me to fall and hit my head. So all in all this was all your fault." The man says.

Her body goes ridged and she slams the sugar dispenser down on the counter.

"Next time I'm just going to let you die in a pile of your own vomit, like the pathetic piece of shit you are!" She growls before storming off.

As Effie leaves Katniss walks in, still wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday. She still looks gorgeous, even though her braid is a tiny bit messy.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Haymitch says while waving the girl over.

She does then looks over the food on the table. I notice her staring at her second mug curiously, she obviously doesn't know what it is.

"They call it hot chocolate, it's good." I inform while taking a sip of my own.

She takes a sip then moans causing me to smile. As she drains the glass I start to eat the food on my plate. I take my time eating because I need to get as much in me as I can without throwing up.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice." She says to Haymitch in a pointed tone.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." He retorts before he starts laughing.

My jaw and fist clench as I look over at my fellow tribute. Our eyes meet, her's just as angry as mine probably are. She looks away so that her gaze is fixed on Haymitch.

"That's very funny," I chuckle before slapping the glass out of Haymitch's hand.

The glass shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train.

"Only not to us." I finish while glaring at him.

The man sucks his lower lip into his mouth and nods aimlessly. Suddenly he slaps me across the face. Enraged I grab him by the collar lift him up then head butt him back into his seat. Ok that was stupid because it hurt me just as much as it hurt him. Slowly I sit back down because my head is swimming a bit.

He glares at me then reaches out for the bottle. Katniss drives her knife into the table, between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers. I can't help but smirk.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Rolling my eyes I grab my plate and hot chocolate then stand up.

"Fuck you, you pathetic drunk."' I growl before walking back to my chambers.

I hope that's enough to get him to favor her. He has to focus all his mentoring skills on her, just incase I die early in the game. Besides I don't need him like she will. My Gran was a victor of district 1 and trained way more victors then Haymitch.

As soon as I was old enough to walk she started preparing me for the games. She told me about the ins and outs of the entire process, from the reaping to the actual game, and how certain districts manipulate them. She told me to never doubt, argue with, or fight my stylist as their wardrobe can make or break our social game. She told me that my last name holds so much weight I won't need to speak to get sponsors.

Then I didn't understand but now I do. Everyone in my family, except for my gran's ancestors, were tributes. They all won and went on to marry fellow victors. Winning is a part of my family's legacy. My family is like royalty because of all the victors we are connected to. Today we are the only true "victor family". Because of that I will be treated like a royal. I pray that the time flies by.

Slowly the train screeches to a halt. Getting up I walk to a window and look outside. There are magnificence buildings in a rainbow of glistening hues that tower into the air. The shiny cars roll down the wide paved streets. Everyone here is oddly dressed, with bizarre hair and painted faces, and look like they have never missed a meal. All the colors seem artificial, the pinks too deep, the greens too bright, the yellows painful to the eyes. I guess the inability to take in such rich colors is a con of living in district 12, cause nothing is truly rich in district 12.

People in the area begin to point eagerly as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. Gran would tell me to wave, that I should make a good first impression, but I don't feel like it so I walk away from the window. I exit my chambers then walk to the entrance. Katniss is already there waiting for the doors to open.

As soon as they do we are met by a group of peacekeepers. They separate us, taking her to the left and me to the right. I'm led to a car like the one that took us to the train. The driver takes me to a building not to far from the station. The car pulls into an underground lot then is parked beside a door. A short hefty tan man with bright lavender hair, which matches his suit, opens my door.

"Hello young tribute, will you please follow me?" He asks in that ear grating capital accent.

With a nod I get out of the car and follow him into the building. We walk up some steps then through a white corridor. The corridor leads to a fairly large room with a table in the center. Beside the table are blank machines.

"Please strip, completely." He orders

I look at him skeptically but I know not to argue. Quickly I pull off all of my cloths. He looks at my body the whole time and rubs his chin.

"Ok sit on the slab please."

Nodding I walk to the slab, as he called it, then sit down. The man exits the room just as a woman walks in.

"Hello Raptor, my boy, I am Suzie Brigs a Capital surgeon." She says while holding out her hand.

With a smile I take her hand and shake it.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"Well your mother spoke to me about your condition. I'm here to examine your body and see what surgeries you will need to be a full fledged man.

My eyes widen at that.

"Um...ok but why don't you just ask me."

She gives me a look that makes me feel like a stupid child.

"Ok what do you think you need done?" She asks condescendingly.

"Well my body and face could seem feminine but I'm so muscular it counter acts that femininity. My testicles dropped and produce fertile sperm. I have a fairly above average penis, in length and girth. My body has been producing the proper amount of testosterone. So the only real issue are my breasts." I state.

She looks me over and nods.

"How is it that you know all that?" She asks.

"One of the peacekeepers is the son of a district 3 biologists. My grandma convinced him to get his father to examine me when I was a baby. He was fascinated by my genetic disposition so he's been checking my development." I inform.

"Interesting so why haven't you had breast reduction surgery?" She diggs while examining said breast.

"I've always wanted to get rid of them but district 12 doesn't have the necessary equipment. Also, since they didn't effect my health, he didn't see the necessity of removing them."

"Of course he didn't, you wouldn't be an experiment if you didn't have breast." She says.

"So you can remove them?" I ask.

"Not now, the recovery time would take to long, after you win. I just want to have everything ready." She says.

"How do you know I'll win?" I ask.

"You're a Herveaux everyone knows you are going to win. Anyway it would take four to six weeks for your body to fully heal. We don't have anything that will help you heal that fast." She says.

"Ok. So now what?"

"Well your body is fine other than your breast so I'll get your stylist." She says before leaving.

After a few minutes a tall lean woman walks in. Her face is stretched and tattooed with black and gold tiger stripes. Her nose looks like it was flattened till it just looks like a short snout. She has whiskers and tawny cat eyes. Every step she takes reminds me of a cat on the prowl.

"Hello young one I'm Tigris, your stylist Please stand." She says.

Fuck even her gravelly voice sounds feline like, though more along the lines of a cats purr.

Standing I start to introduce myself, "Um hi I'm-"

"I know who you are Raptor Herveaux. I've been acting as your family's stylist since your grandfather was a tribute. I styled your grandparents, your parents, and your siblings. Now it's your turn." She purrs as she looks me over.

"I don't want to be another Herveaux." I state.

I know I shouldn't have said that, because the stylist knows best, but I can't be just another Herveaux when I'm not really a Herveaux.

"Really boy? Tell me what do you want then?" She inquires while circling me.

"I want to be the exact opposite of them because I am nothing like any of them." I answer.

"I see. Well that is different...let me think."

She takes my hand then leads me into a small adjoined room. It has a thick white carpet and cream colored walls. In the center of the room is a small oak coffee table with a caramel sofa behind it and a matching sofa chair on the left side. Between the chair and sofa is a small oak end table. Tigris positions me so I'm standing in front of the sofa then sits down.

"Well I guess I will be making an outfit that complements that girl's for the opening ceremony."

"Why wouldn't Katniss and I be in complimentary outfits?" I ask.

"Your last name comes with expectations. You are supposed to look like a god during the opening ceremony. The people want to see you topless with a golden gloss over your skin. A flowing white silk kilt with a golden belt that connects to make a V under your abs. A beautiful, beautiful, shiny gold leaf crown that matches your lustrous gold locks. They want-" She stops with a weird look on her face.

"They want me to look like my father and brother." I finish.

"Yes but we shall give them the exact opposite!" She shouts while jumping up.

The stylist walks over to me then stops I front of me.

"Which hand do you throw with?" She asks.

I lift my right. She takes my arm and strokes it.

"Your skin is soft but tight over your muscles. It will make the purrrfict canvas." She says with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours I find myself in a pair of black leather pants, boots, and a black leather waistcoat with silver buttons. There is a charcoal texture carved into the outfit and it has a liquid in it that will produce a false flame. In theory it will make my outfit look like burning coals.

Tigris decided I need a bad boy edge so she had a friend of hers give me a tattoo. Now, covering my entire right arm, is a black tribal flame. The ink has the same liquid mixed in so, when lit, it looks real.

I'm not wearing a crown, thank goodness, because it doesn't go with my "bad boy" look. Instead she messed up my hair and spiked it with some type of gel. She also gave me a leather wrist cuff that will light the flames on my arm. I convinced her weld the golden clover pin to my cuff so I can use it as my token. That way I have warmth and fire when I'm in the arena.

As soon as we get to the meeting point my eyes lock on Katniss. She looks gorgeous in a simple black unitard that covers her from ankle to neck. The shiny black leather boots, which lace up to her knees, add to the beautiful simplicity. Her hair has been brushed out and then braided down her back in it's usual style. It makes the costume seem like it's her own, something I can see her wearing back home. Even the meager amount of makeup only works to highlight the beautiful natural forms of her face. The fluttering cape, made with streams of orange, yellow, and red fabric and the matching headpiece look-

"Perfect."

"What?"

I look at Tigris who is giving me a pensive look.

"You just said something." She says.

I simply shrug then look back at Katniss. This time her eyes meet mine. Wow her makeup really brings out her eyes. My smile widens as a sort of giddiness fills me.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Our horses are muscular and coal black. The animals are so well trained no one even needs to guide their reins.

"Alright now don't forget to be sexy. You don't have to do much just smirk, raises one of your brows, and puff up your chest." Tigris advises while guiding me to the cart.

As I stand beside Katniss she pats my shoulder then walks towards Cinna.

"What do you think?" Katniss asks in a soft whisper.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl here. Which is saying something cause the district 1 female is like wow, but you...you look like some type of royal or something."

"I meant about the fire." She says with a blush.

"Oh..." I chuckle nervously.

"Um the fire is harmless. It might warm you up a bit but it won't burn you." I inform with a bashful smile.

"So where is Haymitch? Isn't he supposed to be here to protect us just in case?"

"I think they have an open bar. He's probably passed out or throwing up on Effie, again." I state.

"Again?"

"Yeah he puked on her while we were on the train. The look of disgust on her face was priceless."

Katniss laughs which causes me to laugh. I look at her, basking in the joy I have brought her. Unfortunately the opening music begins, causing her to abruptly go ridged. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me.

"You'll be fine, you can do this." I whisper in her ear.

She looks up and gives me a hard nod but doesn't step away. I don't think she's noticed just how close we are. Good that means I get to keep her near me, at least for a moment or two.

The massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride will last about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle. There they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our fancy prison cells until the Games begin.

The tributes from District 1 ride out in a gold chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. What pompous pricks they are, waving and fist pumping like they've already won. They are always favorites because they're trained. I wonder if a member of my family trained them...oh that will make killing them so much sweeter.

District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning gray. As soon as The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out Cinna appears with a lit torch.

"Here we go." He says before lighting Katniss's cape.

As he does I pull away from the girl then press down on the inside of my cuff. A blue flame lights up my tattoo. I press my arm to the side of my top causing it to light up. The flames spread to my pants then boots. My hand then runs through my messy hair. It's a nervous tick that I've had since I can remember.

Katniss and Cinna look at me with wide eyes.

"My hair is on fire isn't it?" I ask.

They nod.

"Well at least the flame is fake." I chuckle.

"Yeah." Katniss chuckles.

"Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" Tigris says as she leans on my side of the chariot.

"Oh and go back to holding her the way you were. It will defiantly make you both desirable." The woman advises before stepping back.

As Cinna walks over to her I wrap my arm around Katniss again. The chariot starts to move as they give us a thumbs up. Katniss looks at the city but keeps her face stoic. She is so amazing.

"DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12!" The crowd cheers cause me to look around.

All eyes are on us and, oddly enough, it's not making me feel good. In fact I'm starting to get tense and rather agitated. Suddenly Katniss places her arm over mine then starts squeezing my hand. That simple gesture relaxes me enough to play my part as flirty bad boy.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. In the buildings that surround the Circle every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion then we come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. Gran once told me that he tried to get her to be his wife. Said if she married him she would defiantly win the game. She turned him down of course, at that time she was in love with my grandfather. Plus she said his breath smelled like blood and decay. After her rejection he made the game hell for her but she still won.

Looking up I see that the camera is on us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. However the attention we are getting is over kill. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is for people to look away. It's like they're eyes are moths attracted to our flames.

When the national anthem plays the camera make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes. Yet somehow the camera stays on us as it parades around the circle. As it makes it's final round it zooms in on me before disappearing into the Training Center.

Once we get into the center we are swarmed by prep teams. They are so excited their words sound like gibberish or maybe we stunned them stupid. Looking around I see the other tributes staring daggers at us. At least looks can't kill.

As Cinna and Tigris walk over to us I lift Katniss a bit then step down from the chariot.

"You two were purrrrrrfict." My stylist says.

"Yes. No one will ever forget you two." Cinna states calmly.

"We should work together more often Cinna, you have amazing talent."

The two start chatting so I look at Katniss. Some of her hairs has slipped out and are in her face. With a flirty smirk I brush it back so it's with the rest.

"You were amazing out there." I state amorously.

"Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself, flames suit you. Especially with the burning Mohawk." She says.

"Thanks beautiful."

She smiles then kisses my cheek. If possible my smile gets wider.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Haymitch calls.

We turn just as he starts gesturing for us to follow him.

"After you."

She gives me a quick nod then starts to walk towards the Elevator. The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. I'm guessing that our rooms will be like fancy prison cells. Twenty times more posh than the train chambers.

"Each district gets it's own floor. Since you are district 12 we get the pent house!" Effie says in excitement.

"It's got a great bar." Haymitch says while patting my shoulder.

I nod then look out one of crystal walls, to see the people on the ground below us.

As I look I see a husky man with a lustrous gold Mohawk. He's in a ivory suit with gold shoes. Another man in a gold suit walks over to him. His hair is just like the other guys but is not styled in a Mohawk. It's cut to his collar and neatly slicked back. Like the first man he is thick in the arms and chest. They look up causing me to tense.

Those rectangular faces with strong square jaws. They both smile and wave at me. I turn my back to them and stare at the doors.

"I've been very mysterious, though," Effie says.

She must have been talking since Haymitch mentioned the bar. Whatever her words don't matter to me. All that matters is keeping my temper in check.

 _Just relax lovey, breath in and out slowly._

With a sigh I follow my grandmother's instructions. She said I was born with my mother's violent temper. So, when I was four, she taught me that breathing technique. It always helps me calm down, well it usually does, at the moment I'm just getting angrier.

"Where is the gym?" I ask.

"It's closed at the moment but you have equipment in your room." Effie informs.

"Will you take me to my room then?" I ask.

"I'll take you." Haymitch agrees kindly.

That's odd I punched him in the face and he's eager to help me.

"Let me guess all the good booze is in my room?" I question aloud.

"Yup." He confirms.

When the doors open the man leads me to my room. It looks exactly like my room on the train only everything is bigger. There are is also a hoard of automatic gadgets scattered around the room.

"Where's the work out stuff?" I ask.

"Behind the door next to your bed." He says while walking to a small black fridge on the other side of the bed.

I walk to the door then open it. Inside are a variety of large and small mechanisms that are supposed to be for working out. Right beside the door is a nightstand. Opening the first drawer I find tank tops and work out shirts. Great I hope working out helps me release some anger.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a soft knock on my door before it is opened. Rather than stop I continue to work out on this cool crunch machine.

"Effie sent me to tell you that dinner is in an hour."

I completely stop then stand up and look at my fellow tribute. She looks amazing in a pair of loose black bottoms and a flowy yellow tank top. Her hair is down and the makeup has been washed off her face.

"You look great." I inform as I approach her.

"Thanks." She says before leaving.

Still smirking I walk to the door. To my surprise it leads to the bathroom rather than my sleeping chambers. Turning I notice another door about four or five feet away is the actual door I used to enter the room. Oh well I have to shower up anyway.

I strip off my clothes then walk to the center of the room, where there is a five foot deep in floor bathtub. The inside is lined with gold but doesn't have a faucet or knobs. Walking into the tub I look around for a way to turn on the water.

"How do you turn on the hot water?"

Suddenly the water comes on and starts to fill the tub. A gold colored bar of soap and a puffy luffa rise out of the ledge on front of me.

"Stop." I say once the water is up to my waist.

I quickly wash my body then just sit in the hot water. This feels so good on my sore muscles. My stomach growls causing me to chuckle.

"Drain." I order.

The floor panels open allowing the water to drain. Then a gust of hot air shoots up, down, and around me. Once it stops I find that I'm completely dry. Well that was...interesting. I quickly get out of the tub. A group of hands come up out of the floor and start rubbing me with lotion. Two of the hands grab my arms and lift them so the others can apply the deodorant.

The hands disappear once I'm all lathered up. Ok that was just fuckin ridiculous, do people from the capital just not do anything for themselves. I shrug before running my hands through my hair. Again my stomach growls so I quickly walk back into the bedroom.

As I walk in I notice a package on the bed. Walking to the bed I sit down I open the package and lol inside. It's a black compression tank top that is made out of a thick yet elastic fabric. It didn't come with a letter but I'm guessing Tigris made this for me, as she's the only one who knows my measurements.

After slipping it on I twist and move my torso a bit to see how mobile it is. It fist snug enough to hide my brest and is flexible enough for me to move comfortably, I love it. Standing up I walk to the dresser then search for the one with boxers carved into it. As soon as I find it I open the drawer and pull out the first pair of boxers I find.

They are a pair of silk black boxers that feel really nice against my skin. Next I find a pair of black sweatpants and put them on. Once dressed I head to the dining area.Q

By the time I get to the table everyone is seated and a slight young man, dressed in a white tunic, is offering stemmed glasses of wine. I take a glass as I sit beside Katniss.

Cinna and Tigris seem to have a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie. At least they're addressing each other decently. And they both have nothing but praise for our stylists' opening act. While they make small talk, I try to focus on eating but I can't. My brain keeps going back to my "family", the favoritism, and what is expected of me. It's all so crazy how everyone assumes I'll win and have given me some advantages. The fact that this is all because of my name just makes it weird.

Especially since it's a last name that has brought me nothing but misery back home. Here everyone wants me to be like my "family" but there no one cared about me, well except the Mellarks.

I miss them so much. Funny thing is I never realized how much I love them all till now. I miss Peeta always under, trying to learn everything I can teach him. I miss Flint always goading me into some masculine challenge he's come up with. I miss Niobe doting over me, "because I'm her son to". I miss Pop-pop just being there for me and treating me like an adult.

My attention is brought back to the diner when a girl sets a gorgeous cake on the table and deftly lights it. It blazes up and then the flames flicker around the edges awhile until it finally goes out. Katniss moves to cut a piece then halts.

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" My fellow tribute asks.

Effie opens her mouth to speak but before she can Katniss says, "That's the last thing I wa - oh! I know you!"

My eyes follow hers and land on the girl serving the cake. She is quite beautiful with her fiery dark red hair, which contrasts perfectly against her porcelain white skin. The balance between her complexion and hair somehow make her facial features more striking than they already are.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought." snaps Effie with a scoff and a shake of her head.

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her." Haymitch explains.

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order." Tigris pipes before eating some of the cake.

"Of course, you don't really know her." Effie prompts in a disbelieving way.

I can tell by the look on her face she is stuck and I know why. A few years ago this girl, Lavinia Reigns, and her brother were running from the capital. They're parents were a bit too out spoken about their negative opinions on the Hunger Games. It pissed president Snow off so he ordered the private "excitation" of their parents and wanted to make their kids Avoxes.

Their Father, Token, woke them up in the dead of night and told them to run beyond the boarders of District twelve. When they got to my district it was late at night and they were arguing about something. I approached them cautiously and offered them sanctuary in my butcher room. Lavinia was eager to accept my offer but Roman was more guarded. However his sister convinced him to come with me.

Once I got them into my home I gave them food, water, and cleaned their clothes. No matter what I did to help them Roman never seemed to trust me. So I wasn't shocked when I woke up to them sneaking out of my basement so early in the morning. Rather than bust them or stop them I followed them out.

I watched them wander around before a capital hovercraft flew over them. Roman yelled for her to run just before he was harpooned. Yet, seeing her brother's lifeless body must have taken the fight out of her because she didn't run she just screamed. She screamed for help, for me, for Roman, and for her father. Every fiber of my being told me to help her, to grab her and hide her in my butcher room.

That is until I saw Katniss and Gale hiding in the brush. If I helped Lavinia they would order our districts peacekeepers to the fence while they search the forest. They would find them and kill them, then what would their families do?

Lavinia and I looked eyes, she was crying hysterically. I felt my heart shatter. Then they dropped the net on her and used it to carry her away. It seemed like I watched them carry her away for hours but it was only a few minutes. I've never forgotten that day.

"No, I guess not, I just- " Katniss pauses, trying to find some excuse.

I snap my fingers with a bright smile.

"Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." I lie.

Don't get me wrong they do kinda look alike but not that much.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," She says.

"Something about the eyes, too," I add.

Everyone seems to relax at this "misunderstanding".

"Oh, well. If that's all it is," says Cinna.

"And to answer your earlier question yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. Cinna ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut." Tigris states.

Sighing I take a big piece of cake and a goblet of milk.

"I'm kinda tired, I'm gunna head to my room." I announce.

"Me too. That wine made me a bit drowsy." Katniss agrees.

"Cons of being from district 12, not a lot of chances to drink fine wine." I say with a bright smile.

Effie and the others chuckle as if what I said was a joke. Rolling my eyes I start to walk away.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," calls Haymitch.

I want to tell him no, yell that training Katniss is more important, but my head is too foggy and she's too close. I'll never be able to say it in front of her nor can I rationalize my statement. Honestly there is nothing rational about this, not even the idea of this stupid game is rational.

My choice to come here and die for her, even before Peeta's name was called, is just plain old masochistic. Wait is that the right word for this situation. Well the whole plan makes me feel good about myself, even though I know I'll die, so I guess it counts as gratification caused by pain. Or in my case know that I will be in pain to protect her from careers gives me a sense of gratification.

A tug on my sweatpants brings me out of my chaotic thoughts. Looking down I notice Katniss has a hold of my pants. She's using them to pull me towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The roof, we need to talk." She informs.

"Talk about what?"

She says nothing as she lets me go. With a sigh I follow her up the steps to a small dome-shaped room that has a door to the outside. As we step into the cool, windy evening air, I catch my breath at the view. The Capitol twinkles like a vast field of fireflies. Electricity in District 12 comes and goes, usually we only have it a few hours a day. So most evenings are spent in candlelight. The only time you can count on it is when they're airing the Games or some important government message on television that it's mandatory to watch. But here there would be no shortage. Ever.

Katniss walks to a railing at the edge of the roof so I follow her. Looking straight down I see the streets. There are people walking around and fancy cars racing on the roads. Setting down my milk I reach out but Katniss stops me.

"There's an electric field that will zap you." She says before sitting on the rail.

I sit on the ground with my legs crossed then pull a fork out of my pocket.

"So why are we up here?" I ask.

"You knew her to, didn't you?"

My body gose rigid as my throat tightens a bit.

"Do you think they're watching us now?"

She shrugs.

"My as hurts is there anything softer to sit on?"

"We can go to the garden, I guess." The girl offers.

Nodding I stab my fork into the top of the cake then pick up my milk before standing up. Katniss is already walking back into the dorm by the time I'm upright so I have to jog to catch up to her.

Once we enter I'm amazed by the lush green grass and the bright colorful flower beds. The trees are tall and covered in vibrant green leaves and pink flowers. There are beautifully designed wind chimes hanging from each.

"Wow." I mutter as I look around.

"Yeah." She says while sitting on the ground.

I sit across from her then set down my plate of cake and the milk.

"You knew her, I know you did." She says.

"How do you know that?" I ask as I cut into the cake with my fork.

It is absolutely delicious. The cake is light and airy while the frosting is thick and creamy. Lifting my goblet I take a sip of my milk.

"Your face got hard and your eyes were filled with guilt."

"Wow you are amazingly observant." I chuckle before eating more of the cake.

"Yeah I am, so how do you know her?"

I take another bite of the cake and a sip of my drink.

"I was out late hunting a stag when I saw two teens, a boy and a girl, arguing by the lake. The girl was upset because she was hungry and tired. He kept telling her they had to keep going. Oddly enough my stag charged at them. I think it was the bright colors of their cloths or maybe their voices I'm not sure. All I knew was the stag was attacking two innocent people so I killed it."

I pause to take a bite of my cake. Once I finish I continue, "They were scared at first but the girl, Lavinia, quickly approached me with a bright smile. The boy, her brother Roman, was less willing to trust or even interact with me. I introduced myself and offered them a place to stay as well as food. He was very adamant that they didn't need my help but Lavinia jumped on my offer."

Again I stop to eat and sip some of my milk. This seems to annoy her as she wants to know, why I'm not at all sure.

"Roman couldn't leave his sister alone with me so he came along. So I grabbed the stag and brought it, and them, back to my home. Once we got there I left the stag in my butcher room so I could give them a tour of my home. She was really interested and very happy to be in a warm house. I lead them to the kitchen then started cooking dinner, boar and mashed potatoes. Lavinia absolutely loved it Roman didn't say anything."

Stopping I take another bite of my cake, this time it's a big one. Katniss rolls her eyes and groans so I push the plate towards her.

"Wanna bite?" I ask.

"I want you to finish the story." She hisses.

"Why?"

She tilts her head and looks at me quizzingly.

"Why does my history with her matter to you?"

"It matters because I could have saved her but I didn't."

"It wasn't your fault Katniss it was Roman's. They could have stayed with me for years until the heat died down, but he just couldn't trust me. That lack of trust hot him killed and her captured. Neither of us are to blame." I state coldly.

It's total bull-shit, though I could have kept them safe, his fear was rational because the Capital has spies everywhere. Not to mention the guilt I feel about watching her get captured and Roman get killed. However Katniss has no reason to feel guilty so I have to put up a good front.

The younger tribute ponders this and as she does I continue to eat my cake.

"Why don't you go to school?" She asks.

I'm not sure what brought this on but I'm guessing she just wasted to change the topic.

"I've been working in the mines." I state.

"Isn't that illegal?" She asks.

"It would be If I was born in district 12. Well actually I was born in district 12 but my parents are from district 1. Only three adults cared about me enough to stand up for me but they weren't enough."

"But the mayor would never do something like that. He barely wanted to send us here." She says in shock.

"He didn't the peacekeepers did. They said no one would care if I worked the mines and they were right. Said that my grandma was just a Seams orphan that got lucky." I grunt.

"Wait how was your grandmother a Seams orphan when she was a district 1 tribute?" Katniss asks.

"You don't know the story of Luxor and the Huntress?"

She shakes her head.

"Well in the year 18 ADD a a boy named Asher was reaped from our district. He was scent here and trained with the other tributes. Now Asher was this tall brawny juggernaut, everyone was intimidated by him. Well everyone except for Luxor, the first and only district 1 orphan."

"And your grandfather?" Katniss interjects.

"Yeah. He was trained day and night to win the Hunger Games so he didn't really both to talk to anyone when he got here. However when he saw Asher he knew that he was his biggest compilation so he asked to form an alliance. Together, with the careers of course, they would pick off the weakest tributes then part ways and hunt each other. Asher agreed which lead to them training together. Oddly enough they became good friends."

"Really?" She asks, totally shocked.

"I know right, how do you make friends in a situation like this, but some how they grew to trust each other. When it came time start the game they both ran to the cornucopia. Luxor and the female from his district were the first in. While he was looking for his favorite weapon, a sword, she grabbed an ax and hacked off his left leg. Asher was next in so he pushed her into the back wall, knocking her out, then he picked up her ax and Luxor before fighting his way out of the cornucopia."

"Wait he carried a guy that got his leg hacked off out of the cornucopia, why?"

With a sullen smirk I say, "They were friends. Asher couldn't see his friend loose like that. He ended up carrying him all the way to a cave. Then he tore off his shirt and used it to tourniquet the wound. As you can imagine Luxor's sponsors scent everything but the kitchen sink. Asher gathered the gifts and used what he can to seal the wound. After that he nursed him back to health. A sponsor scent a new leg and the two were back in business. It came down to them and four careers. In they killed the three guys. The girl from district 1 killed Asher then Luxor killed her and won. Asher's last words were take care of my baby sister."

I pause to let her take in the info and start eating again.

"So your grandmother was from district 12?" She questions.

"Yup born and raised, by Asher, for sixteen years. Anyway Luxor goes to district 12 for his victory tour and meets her. This drop dead gorgeous brown haired grey eyed angel, so she claims, and he immediately falls in love with her. So he takes her back to district 1 with him, under the pretence that she is his personal servant. She ends up actually taking care of him but no one really respected her. During the 18th Hunger Game she was named tribute for district 1, a sacrificial lamb of sorts." I stop to eat a bit more then smirk.

"You know she was so attractive President Snow, who was the Game maker at the time, asked her to marry him. He said if she agreed he'd rig the game so she would win but she declined. In the year she spent with my grandpa she fell in love with him. In her eyes winning the game meant winning his heart, but she already had it. During the game she hunted the other tributes and killed them, by stabbing them in the medulla oblongata. That is how she got the name Huntress."

"So your grandma was from district 12 then won the hunger games to become a part of distict 1?"

"Yup, because she loved him. That's something I envy."

Katniss looks at me with a quirked brow.

"I want someone to love me so much they would die for me. Someone who gives my life meaning and makes me feel like I'm worth something."

She nods while averting her gaze.

"We should go, it's starting to get late, and you're out of milk." She says.

I look at the empty goblet and chuckle, "Yeah I am."

Looking at my plate I realize I only have a small piece left anyway so I push it towards her.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I say as I stand up.

I walk out of the garden down the steps then to my room. It's been a long day and I'm absolutely beat. As I walk to my bed I take off my bottoms and the shirt over my tank top. Slipping under my covers I close my eyes and let sleep to take me.


	6. Chapter 6

It's dark and I'm lost. I'm so terrified my body is shaking. There are tears running down my cheeks and my lower lip is trembling. I look around for someone, anyone to help me. That's when I see her.

This tall, dirty blonde, statuesque woman is standing about four feet away from me. Her emerald green eyes meet mine, causing the fear to slowly melt away.

"RAPTOR RUN!" A familiar voice yells.

Turning around I see a olive skinned girl with gray eyes and long dark brown hair, which is pulls back into a braid. She has on worn-out clothes. There is a well made bow in her hand. The girl draws a arrow then loads the bow and aiming it at me. Before she can shoot a husky man with a lustrous gold Mohawk steps up behind her and grabs her. He's shirtless so I can see all of his muscles damn near ripping out of his skin as he squeezes her. There is a mischievous look in his ice cold blue eyes.

"Raptor behind you!" She yells as loud as she can with his tree trunk like arms around her.

Turning I see the woman running at me with a sword. It has barbs on both sides of the edge that are moving rapidly. She lets out a psychotic laugh that sends shivers down my spine. I step back causing me to step on a fairly large rock and loose my balance, so I'm sitting on my butt. This causes her to let out a louder, more genuine, laugh as she slows to a walk.

"MOMMY PLEASE!" I beg as I try to crawl away.

Suddenly my head is wrenched back by a powerful hand. It's another man but he's not as tall or big as the first, though he is still imposing.

"Pathetic." He says as he roughly pu go of my hair.

Another hand grabs my chin, it belongs to a lean woman with long golden blond hair and eyes as cold as the first two men. There's a smirk on her face but it's not soothing at all.

"It's nothing personal Raptor but you'll never be apart of our family." She says.

I look back at the first woman causing fresh tears to fall from my emerald eyes as they lock with my mother's cold ones.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." She says.

Her voice is like shards of dry ice cutting through my eardrums. It somehow manages to freeze and burn my soul all at once.

"Mommy please...I love you." I sob.

She stands over me and smiles.

"To bad cause I don't love you."

"NOOOOOO!" I shout as she thrusts the blade into my chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jerk upright as my eyes snap open. My hands move to my chest while I desperately gasp for air. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

With a shake of my head I throw off my covers and sit so that my feet are on the floor. My shaky hands run through my disheveled hair as I focus on my breathing. I have to calm down, it was just a dream. A really fucked up dream. Think about something else, something happy.

I try to rack my brain for something to take my mind off of this but I can't. It's like nothing can sooth my anxiety. I guess none of my memories are happy enough to drive away the terrible dream.

Oh well today is the first day of training so I guess I can use it. Standing up I walk into the bathroom.

"Hot water on." I order as I strip off what little clothes I have on.

"Stop."

The tub stops filling so I step in and grab the bar of soap and luffa. I scrape at my skin till it's red and damn near blistered. It's weird but the pain feels good, like a sort of emotional release. That's actually kind of sick but so is this situation.

"Water drain." I order while getting out.

Like yesterday I'm assaulted by an intense blast of air while robotic hands lather me in lotion. Once I'm all lathered and deodorized I head to my massive closest. As I walk I notice a pile of clothes on top of my dresser. Stopping I pick them up and lay each item out on my bed. There is a pair of tight black pants, a compression tank top, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes. I slip each on then exit my room.

It's still dark out so no one is awake. Not really knowing what to do with myself I walk to the kitchen. Ever since I can remember I've been in the kitchen. At first I just watched but when I was four my gran started to actually teach me how to cook. Now it's just what I do when I'm stressed, angry, board it doesn't matter. Looking through the cabinets I find plenty of ingredients to cook with. The question is what should I make.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure how long I've been cooking for but I have made a lot. The Avoxs tried to stop me but I threatened to beat them to death with a skillet. So they just started setting up the table and putting the food on plates and trays.

"What are you doing?" A sweet voice asks.

Turning I see Katniss in an outfit just like mine.

"Cooking, it helps me relax. Go on and eat."

She gives me a skeptical look but still eats. Since I've been tasting all this food I'm pretty full.

"Wow this is really good, where did you learn how to cook? And how'd you know how to make Capitol food?"

"My gran and the Mellarks taught me. As for the food, well, the recipes are simple to follow." I state as I pull a ham out of the oven.

As soon as I set it on the counter the Avox boy puts it on a platter and then set it on the table. A silence falls over the room as I get back into my cooking groove.

ㇸ6 _I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this_

 _The fourth, the fifth_

 _The minor fall, the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe I have been here before_

 _I know this room, I've walked this floor_

 _I used to live alone before I knew you_

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _Love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _There was a time you let me know_

 _What's real and going on below_

 _But now you never show it to me, do you?_

 _And remember when I moved in you?_

 _The holy dark was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe there's a god above_

 _And all I ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

 _And it's not a cry you can hear at night,_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"That was beautiful." Katniss says.

"Thanks my gran always sang that when she cooked. Sometimes when I get really into cooking or I'm just feeling lonely I sing it and it's like she's with me."

"That's so sweet." A gruff voice says sarcastically.

I don't have to turn around to know that it's Haymitch.

"Did you make all of this?" He asks.

"Yup." I reply.

"Why?" He digs while making a plate.

"It helps me release stress without hurting someone." I state as I turn off all the burners and the stove.

I'm sure I've made enough food to feed everyone. Grabbing my extra large Salted Triple Caramel Cupcake and a goblet of milk I join the two at the table. This cupcake is really special because my gran created the recipe. It's a caramel and brown sugar cupcake filled with a thick salted caramel sauce, with salted caramel frosting. I absolutely love it but I never got to eat them often, just on reaping days. When my gran died I started making them myself to keep the tradition alive. Then I was forced to work in the mines. After seeing all the suffering there I started hunting meat for the Seams. By that point I was always too tired to make any.

Now seems like a good time to have one. Smirking I pick it up then take a bite. It tastes amazing, like usual. Between each bite I take a sip of milk till I find both my hand and cup empty. Haymitch takes a flask from his pocket then takes a large gulp. Closing it he slips it back in his pocket. With a relatively excited expression he leans his elbows on the table.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. First Katniss give me some idea of what you can do other than playing with a knife." Haymitch says.

"I can hunt with a bow and arrow." The girl answers.

"And you're good?" He asks.

She pauses to think about it for a second then she says, "I'm alright."

"She's excellent." I pipe causing both of them to look at me.

"I've been watching her hunt for the past ten years. the girl's can arrows never pierce the body. She hits the eye every time. Katniss can get squirrels, rabbit, wild dog, hell she's even brought down a deer." I inform.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks me suspiciously.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

"What about you and your skills?" She asks pointedly.

"And what exactly are my skills, Katniss?" I ask.

She ponders my question for quite sometime then says, "You're invisible. You have been watching me for ten years and I never noticed you before. Plus no one notices that you work in the mine and you also hunt."

"It's easy to be invisible in district 12, no one cares about me there, here everyone is watching me." I state.

"Well your grandmother, who raised you, was a victor so she probably prepped you for this."

"My grandma died before I could be reaped how much do you think she taught me?"

Quite a bit actually but Katniss and Haymitch don't know all that.

"You can hunt, just like me." She says smugly.

"No I don't, well not really, I just hunt on the side for the butcher and peacekeepers." I lie.

Hmm I'm actually a really great liar.

"Besides Haymitch doesn't truly care about me. I saw my dad here yesterday, I know what's going on." I state changing the subject.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Katniss asks.

I look at Haymitch then say, "Tell her."

"His parents contacted me last night, after you two went to sleep. They will both be personally training Raptor, it's a Herveaux family tradition." He says.

"Oh."

"Yeah which is why, when in public, I want you by each other's side every minute. Hopefully some of his Herveaux pull can help you to. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

Katniss gets up and storms to her room. I stand up and follow the path she took then walk into her room.

"What do you want?" She asks harshly.

"To help you." I state honestly.

"Why?"

"You don't know?" I ask.

"Know what?"

"Why I helped you when you were eleven?"

The mention of that event causes her to soften. Katniss thinks about this for a moment then shakes her head.

"No I have no clue."

"Well, untill you figure it out I'm gunna keep helping you. So once we get in the training room I'm gunna teach you how to throw a punch. Hopefully some basic hand to hand combat skills will help you."

The girl looks up at me, her skeptical eyes search for a glimmer of malice. There isn't any to find because I don't hate her, I love her.

"I'll meet you down stairs." I say before exiting her room.

I walk back into the dining area where Haymitch is still eating. Sitting back in my original seat I watch the man. His eyes meet my cold ones for a brief second then he looks back at his plate.

"This is good, who taught you how to cook?" He asks in an attempt to make small talk.

"What did they say?" I ask in a cold tone.

"They said that I won't be working with you, they will. Tigris explained that they all have a special talent-"

"Wait, they all, who is they **ALL**?"

"Your parents, siblings, uncles, and aunts. From what I gathered your mom specializes in swordsmanship. Your dad specializes in wrestling and hand to hand combat. Gloss is the same so you get two strength trainers. Your uncle, Remus, was an expert tracker and his twin brother Craven is an expert marksman. Your other uncle, Markus, is an explosions expert as is his wife, Neon. Remus's husband, Bully, is an expert trapper. Craven's wife Silver is known for her ability to make a weapon out of anything. Cashmere and Gloss's wife, Amethyst, will be training you in the art of charming sponsors." He says.

"...How the hell is anyone supposed to keep up with all that in Such short time?"

"That's what I asked. Your dad said it's none of my business, apparently you're not my responsibility."

I nod then take in the info. So they expect me to work with eleven victors to master demolition, swordsmanship, creating weapons on the fly, wrestling, charming sponsors, marksmanship, tracking, and trapping. Are they fuckin crazy? One why would they think that I would ever want to work with them after they abandoned me and didn't show up to gran's funeral. Two what makes them think I don't know any of that shit already. Three what makes them think I even want their help.

"Oh you're already down here, perfect, where is Katniss?" Effie asks.

As if on cue Katniss walks into the room. The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building so we have to get on the elevator. It's so fast the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not ten yet, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I do a quick assessment.

Everyone is watching me. It's so weird and annoying, I don't like it when people stare at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the woman from my dream, my so called mother. Her eyes are kind and she gives me a subtle wave. I want to look away from her but I can't. Flashes of my nightmare swirl in my head bringing feeling with anger and fear. My hands tremble as they close into tight fist. Every muscle in my body starts to tense.

A soft hand wraps around my fist and a thumb starts to rub the back of my hand. Looking down I see Katniss's hand holding my fist. She doesn't look at me and her face is indifferent as usual, but her thumb keeps rubbing the back of my hand. Unclenching my fist I lace my fingers through her's. Effie steps forward and places her hand on my shoulder then squeezes lightly. This prevents me from seeing my mom and is actually soothing to me.

The head trainer, a tall, athletic woman steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. I tune her out and go back to watching my fellow tributes. The careers seem oddly pleased for some reason and they are no longer looking at me. However I still feel eyes on me so look around the circle. My eyes fall on young girl from district 11.

Her golden eyes watch me curiously. Looking at her, in person, I can't help but notice how tiny she is and how cute she is. She's like this baby fawn I saw in the woods once. I can't kill this kid, she's to innocent and adorable.

Katniss squeezes my hand causing me to look at her.

"Come on we're going to the knot station. By the way you should wipe away those tears before they dry." She says.

Nodding I follow her to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. I don't bother to wipe my eyes because it makes me look weak, which is exactly what I want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LUNCH TIME!" Atlas calls causing everyone to stop.

Katniss looks at me then at something behind me. Turning I see eleven people watching me. Four I recognize as my parents and siblings. Beside them is a tall and lean man with long hair that's been died a vibrant blue color. Next to him is a man that looks exactly like him, only his hair is short and brown. I'm guessing they are my twin Uncles, Remus and Craven.

"So where do you want to sit?" She asks while pulling me into an adjoined room.

"I don't know. Lets get our plates first cause I'm starving." I state

She nods so we walk over to one of the food carts. I load my plate with the biggest piece of stake I can find. Around that I add mashed potatoes, corn, breaded chicken, and spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce.

"Wow that's a lot, can you eat all that?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah."

She nods then leads the way to a table in the corner. I sit with my back against the wall and Katniss sits right beside me. Looking down I start to dig into my food. It's really good but the stake could use more salt.

"Raptor."

I sit up straight as a shiver runs down my spine. That voice, it's just so...so soft and inviting. It's like the softest spring breeze caressing wind chimes. There's this natural honey sweet thickness to it that makes my heart clench in the most painful of ways. My jaw clenches as I stare into my own eyes.

"Do I know you?" I ask in a cold tone, well at least I hope it sounds cold.

She seems taken aback by the question so I answer it for her, "No you don't and you're not my mentor so why don't you go FUCK OFF YOU EVIL BITCH!"

Her eyes widen with shock as she takes a step back. Our eyes lock so I try to convey all the hate I feel for her. However, as I stare into her somber eyes, I feel things that I haven't...that I promised myself I wouldn't. I can feel my throat closing up as tears well up in my eyes. These reflexive emotions fill me with rage.

"Leave me alone." I growl before walking away.

I wish my voice was stronger and I wish my emotions were weaker. With a sigh I walk to the elevator and press the up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Katniss as she jogs up behind me.

"Back to the kitchen, you can train in my private gym."

"Only if you work out with me."

The doors open as I look at her. She walks onto the elevator then gestures for me to join her. Stepping on I turn so I'm face the room. My heart sinks when my eyes meet my mother's sullen ones.

That pain isn't real. She doesn't love you. The only thing they care about is their name. She doesn't love you. She doesn't love you.

With a sigh I lean against the wall and close my eyes. I hope I never see her again.


End file.
